Rebel Alliance Special Forces
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam = Rebel Spec Forces | alias = Rebel Commandos | onderdeelvan = Rebel Alliance Army | bevelhebber = Crix Madine | aantal = | species =Verscheidene | wapens = A-280 Blaster Rifle | voertuigen = | stationering = Yavin 4 Hoth, Endor | conflicten = Galactic Civil War | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|De Rebel Spec Forces worden in het nauw gedreven op [[Hoth]] Alliance Special Forces waren de door General Crix Madine persoonlijk getrainde troepen die werden ingezet op de meest riskante missies. De eenheid bestond uit een allegaartje van species en leeftijden. De leden van de Rebel Commandos waren vaak overgelopen Imperials of wezens die een rekening te vereffenen met het Empire omdat het hun wereld bezette. Missies De Alliance Special Forces waren relatief weinig in aantal maar hun efficiëntie maakte van hen een doelgerichte eenheid. De SpecForces waren van hun eigen specialiteit overtuigd, een mening die Alliance High Command maar al te graag met hen deelde. In tegenstelling tot de Imperial troepen konden de mannen en vrouwen van de Spec Force rekenen op een onvoorwaardelijke inzet voor de bevrijding van de Galaxy. SpecForces dienden zowel in de vloot als in legers waar ze de meeste commandomissies uitvoerden of om het even wat de Rebel Alliance hen opdroeg te doen. Spec Force Indeling 250px|thumb|Walex Blissex als een SpecForces Officer Formeel werden de Spec Forces volgens de standaardnormen ingedeeld in divisies, regimenten, compagnieën, platoons en squads. Toch hield General Madine zelden vast aan deze patronen. Meestal stelde hij uit de verschillende specialisaties (zie verder) kleine ‘Task Forces’ samen die bestonden uit zoveel troepen als nodig was. *Fire Team (2 tot 4): De standaard Tactical unit geleid door een Senior Trooper. *Squad (5 tot 15): Dit was de kleinste functioneerbare eenheid. Squads werden vaak met kleuren gemarkeerd. *Platoon (20 tot 60): Bestond uit 4 Squads en werd geleid door een Lieutenant. Een Platoon kon ook als een Task Force worden uitbesteed. *Company (100 tot 300 plus support): Was een Task Force bestaande uit 5 Platoons. Het werd geleid door een Captain of Major. *Regiment (300 tot 1800 plus support): De Regiments verdeelden de SpecForces in de verschillende classificaties. Ze werden zeer zelden in deze hoedanigheid ingezet. *Division (2.400 tot 15.000 plus support): Er waren tien Special Forces Divisions. De Command Division was toegewezen aan Alliance High Command en verdeeld tussen de hoofdbasis en de Alliance Fleet. De Command Division stond onder direct bevel van General Crix Madine. Vijf Divisions werden uitbesteed aan Sector Commands waar ze bevelen opvingen van een General. De andere Divisions werden ingezet waar en wanneer nodig. Spec Force Classificaties Marines Marines waren gespecialiseerd in gevechten aan boord van schepen. Hun wapens en uitrusting waren aangepast aan lijf- aan lijf gevechten op kleine oppervlakten. Hun arsenaal betrof naast Blaster Pistols vooral melee wapens. Pathfinders Zij waren getraind voor moeilijke missies waarbij ze vooruitgestuurd werden om een landingszone voor invasieschepen vrij te maken. Ze waren voornamelijk gespecialiseerd in survival, herkenning van Species en uiteraard terreinkennis. Ze waren voorzien van verschillende soorten blaster rifles, en indien het terrein het toeliet, konden ze ook repulsorliftvehicles en zwaardere wapens in stelling brengen. Urban Guerrilla Gevechten speelden zich ook vaak in de straten van steden af. In zulke gevallen konden Generals rekenen op de kennis van Urban Guerrilla troopers. Hun inzicht was ongetwijfeld hun grootste troef: ze konden elk straatbeeld omtoveren tot een sterk beveiligd fort en gebruikten hiervoor wapens variërende van Sniper Rifles over Vibroknives tot zelfgeknutselde bommen. Wilderness Fighters Zij waren, zoals hun classificatie al doet vermoeden, gespecialiseerd in gevechten in een natuurlijke omgeving. Net als Urban Guerilla moesten zij het vooral hebben van hun terreininzicht. Binnen de Wilderness Fighters waren er nog subklassen wiens specialisatie subzero, wateromgeving, bosrijk gebied, berggebied, en dergelijke waren. De Echo Base Troopers en de Endor Rebel Commandos waren beiden Wilderness Fighter Spec Forces. Technicians Technicians werden, omwille van hun kennis van reparaties, toegevoegd aan elke missie. Zij stonden in voor een snelle reparatie van het materiaal dat de Spec Forces bij zich hadden. Infiltrators Deze units werden het meest gevreesd. Hun training bestond uiteraard uit stealthoperaties, maar er werd vooral een grondige haat voor het Empire aangekweekt. Omdat ze zo licht mogelijk beladen moesten zijn, bestond hun arsenaal vaak uit niet meer dan enkel een Vibroknife en dan moesten ze in staat zijn hun doelwitten in koelen bloede te vermoorden. Heavy Weapons Specialist Deze troepen waren de laatste steun voor de andere Spec Forces als die onder vuur werden genomen door vijandige voertuigen. De Heavy Weapons Specialists waren getraind tot bikkelharde units die hun positie pas verlieten in een lijkzak. Hierdoor lag de sterftegraad binnen deze units vaak zeer hoog. Als de vijand weet had van een Heavy Weapons stelling, moest die immers als eerste vernietigd worden. Tijdens de Battle of Hoth wist General Carlist Rieekan dat het Empire voertuigen nodig had om de Shield Generator uit te schakelen, daarom werden de Heavy Weapons Specialists ingezet. Ze konden echter geen weerstand bieden tegen de AT-ATs. Andere Specialisaties Afhankelijk van de aard van de missie konden de Spec Forces ook rekenen op andere specialisten waaronder transportspecialisten (zowel bestuurders and mecaniciens), piloten, communicatie-experts, vertalers, medische units en bevoorrading. Bekende veldslagen thumb|184px|[[Echo Base Troopers]]thumb|184px|[[Han Solo en het Endor Strike Team]] De Rebel Commandos speelden een rol in de talloze conflicten van de Galactic Civil War, waarvan de Battle of Scarif, de Battle of Hoth en de Battle of Endor de drie voornaamste waren. De Echo Base Troopers waren de laatste verdedigingslijn tegen de vernietiging van de DSS-02 Shield Generator op Hoth en konden hun posities pas verlaten als Echo Base geëvacueerd was. De Echo Base Troopers stonden onder het commando van General Carlist Rieekan. Het Endor Strike Team onder leiding van General Han Solo sloeg erin de Shields van de Death Star II uit te schakelen waardoor het station vernietigd werd. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Rogue One Bron *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Rebel Troopers in de Databank *Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook Category:Rebel Alliance category:Alliance Special Forces